metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ This forum is for discussion regarding policies, rules, procedure, guidelines, and the like. All users are welcome and asked to comment, including anonymous users. However, only registered users should create a new topic (the instructions for doing so can be found here). Archived sections are surrounded by a thick blue border and should not be edited. If you wish to reopen an archived debate, please ask an active administrator to do so. ---- "Unknown" Naming System This RfC was closed at 01:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of keep, consider suggestions presented by users below. Please do not modify it. This RFC regards the unknown naming system put in place to name the articles that do not have a canon name. However, I have two problems with this system: First, it is arbitrary (meaning: while the newly named articles are redirected to, the system is absolutely arbitrary; at least, the unofficial names are generally accepted by wide groups of people. The numbers are arbitrarily created and assigned to each article). Secondly, there appears to have been no community consensus for this change (at least, none that I have found). So, I am putting this up to a vote now: *'Question:' Should the new naming system be kept or removed? *'Possible positions:' Keep (if you support the new naming system), Remove/Oppose (if you do not support the new naming system), and Neutral. *'Default if no consensus:' Keep Discussion *'Oppose' - per reasons I wrote above. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep'. Samusiscool2 13:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' While it wasn't voted on, we do need this system or something similar to name these articles, because we cannot just leave them with unofficial names. Numbers were meant to show differences between articles, and show the order in which these articles were named. As we find them (realize they're there, usually) they get the next number down the line. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:40, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' (As opposed to using fan-names.) ChozoBoy 22:38, 29 September 2008 (UTC) *'keep'Samuslovr1 01:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *'Keep' but figure out a better numbering system. I would say a letter to indicate which game and a number for order of appearance. For instance: :Metroid=M, Metroid: Zero Mission=Z, Metroid Prime=P, Metroid Prime Pinball=B, Metroid Prime Hunters=H, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes=E, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption=C, Metroid II: Return of Samus=R, Metroid 3: Super Metroid=S, Metroid IV: Metroid Fusion=F :So, say, the third unknown enemy encountered in Metroid: Zero Mission would be labeled ULF Z3, and the first unknown device in Fusion would be UAM F1. :Still, the “Unknown” Naming System, even as it is now, is a HUGE improvement over fan names. This is a good first step towards this wiki being something people can take seriously. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 20:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Off-Topic Images This RfC was closed at 05:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) with the final resolution of: *'Off-topic:' Delete indiscriminately, no grandfathering. *'On-topic fanart:' Keep, must be tagged with however. Strict limit of 10 (for now) fanart images per person. Recommend that if they have more fanart that they upload it to the Metroid Fanon wiki. No quality requirements, but must not be anything pornographic or otherwise highly inappropriate. Administrators reserve the right to determine what is innapropriate and delete such images at any time. Deleted images and reuploads do not count against a person's limit, meaning that if 4 of the 6 fanart images they uploaded were deleted, then they currently have only 2 uploaded and may upload 8 more. At this point, these policies and all other policies will be moved to Wikitroid:Images for reference. Effective immediately. Please do not modify it. It has come to my attention that off-topic images are becoming rampant on the site, and many users do not like this. So, here is a very simply vote - whether off-topic images should be allowed or deleted. However, there are two topics at vote here: *'Questions:' *#Should off-topic images be allowed (meaning, should we allow users to upload them) or should they only be hotlinked, and will existing off-topic images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, and Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not grandfathering should be allowed) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Allow, or if the consensus is delete and there is no grandfathering consensus, allow grandfathering *#Should fanart be allowed, (Note: This is NOT the same as off-topic, as fanart means images relating to Metroid that are not officially Nintendo) and should existing images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, or Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not you support grandfathering) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Delete, with grandfathering *#*'Notes:' Technically, fanart is forbidden (see the for that policy) but has been ignored, hence the default outcome is delete. However, there are so many that it would be hard to delete all, so grandfathering is also the default for delete. *'Submitted by:' [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 02:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'About Grandfathering:' Grandfathering is the process of exempting something that violates a law from that law because it existed before the law was put in place, while making everything that would violate the law after the law has been put in place illegal. Off-topic vote *'Delete' - No grandfathering. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. I would gladly remove it all myself. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete''' - No grandfathering. Ksabers 08:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. MetVet Fanart vote *'Allow' - I don't think Nintendo-related imagery is too much of a problem, not that I feel a need to upload images, or anything. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I would highly approve of a limit to how much fanart a user can upload, such as ... maybe two images per user. The rest could be hotlinked. Furthermore, I would recommend that all fanart images have the word "fanart" in their title name. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *:Would a category and template message on each image suffice? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *:I suppose that it would suffice. As long as it had the same effect, that is all that matters. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I agree with samusiscool and chozoboy - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow''' This time it ' is' me. Samusiscool3 02:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *EDIT* No pornagraphic,gorey, or highly inapprpriate images. The real Samusiscool3 21:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as we have permission by the author. Otherwise, links. - Ksabers 08:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as it is of good quality and is relevant. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow*' -Only if it clearly labeled as fanart, and only on userpages, not official content pages. MetVet This RfC has been closed. Please do not modify it. Possessive Nouns It has been brought to my attention that the primary form here of making singular possessive nouns from words ending in "s" is to simply add an apostrophie, as is done with "s"-ending plural nouns. However, I would suggest that the norm be changed to all singulars getting an "apostrophie-'s'", instead. My reasons are as follows: # The Metroid games and materials, to some great degree (research into which all do this would likely be needed), and at least of recent times, use this format. This being the Wikitroid, I feel it should be consistent to its subject matter. # Immediate recognition. All readers recognize apostrophie-"s" as a singular (including group words like "children", "people", and once upon a time "Metroid"), but not all may realize that (or may have to focus on) "s"-ending singulars might be handled like most plurals. Applying a singular standard would make things simple to discern, even . # Possible confusion. I don't know how many words there are that may act this way, but drawing back to those unaware or untreaded in the current format, the "s"-apostrohpie can make certain words unclear about if they are plural or singular. We know (or soon find out) that there are not more than one Samu, but some of the other, less prominent words may be hazy. Relatedly, in the article that prompted this request, I encountered " Amorbis' "; is the plural for "Amorbis" "Amorbis" (see: "sheep", "deer") or "Amorbises"? This sort of ambiguity is confusing. TJF588 21:25, 6 January 2009 (UTC) * Question: Essentially, this boils down to whichever variant of English we wish to use. American English dictates that s' is always correct, regardless of whether the noun is singular or plural. Saxon (British) English dictates that singular nouns should be given s's, while plural nouns should be given s'. Note that this only concerns nouns that normally end in "s" (such as Samus and Amorbis). * Possible positions: American or Saxon (as described above) * Default if no consensus: American, as it is the primary form of English used on this site. :This information added by an administrator after the RfC was created. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'American' - As I noted above, American English is the primary form used on the site, thus we should stick to the American form. As for this making it unclear whether or not the word is is singular or plural, this isn't truly the case, as this can be determined by pronoun forms, subject-verb agreement, and other context clues (is/are, eats/eat, etc.). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' This is American english wiki Samus iscool talk. 00:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' - No comment.Samuslovr1 03:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *'American English' - My opinion highly correlates with FastLizard4's reasoning. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *'American' - Agrees with FastLizard4. To Samusiscool3, both ways are "english", but different types of english. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *'Saxon' - Well, you know my position, as I'm more concerned with the constructs of the source material being properly represented rather than a mold to form (in a language that is constantly evolving? Where does any English teacher side with not quoting a sentence-ending period that's not a punctuation included in a sentence-ending quote?). TJF588 05:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *:I see you don't know very many English teachers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *'Saxon' - It'll help a lot when plural ammerpossessives start to come into play. - (U • T • ) 07:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *'American English' - Ok, ok. Let me just say something. I know for a fact, because I am quite good when it comes to the correct forms of English grammer. When it comes to s-apostrophe and apostrophe-s, here's how things work. When we're dealing with nouns, the correct plural-possessive way end it is with an s-apostrophe. For example: (pirates'), (troops'), (beams'). However, when dealing with proper nouns, the correct plural-possessive form would be in fact, apostrophe-s. For example, even though you would think the corect possessive form of Samus, would be Samus', it isn't. It is and should be written, or posted as, Samus's. Why? That would be because the "s" at the end of Samu's', is part of the name, it isn't an expression of the name being plural. Therefore, since there is nothing currently making the name plural or possessive, you must add one. You must add a letter (s), with an apostrophe. Now let's just go back to improving Wikitroid! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 01:58, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Can't find anything like that in my grammar book (which is rather new, 2002). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm just saying what I'' know personally. Just voicing opinion. [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 00:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I've checked a few different resources, and it seems that no two sources agree. I have no idea what should be done here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC)